


Curse of the Hanakotoba

by CappuCafe



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, Adventure, Humour, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuCafe/pseuds/CappuCafe
Summary: Chiruka Satsuki was a legendary beauty, contrary to her life. Unsure if it's bad luck or a curse, everyone around her has died, except for her fellow Shoyo disciples whom fought in war with her. Scared to rely on others, Satsuki avoided having attachments as much as possible. After the war, Chiruka Satsuki was brought to an inn who had geishas working there by Gintoki. The owner was an acquaintance of theres and she took Chiruka in, where Chiruka became the inn's guardian. Her title as a "Top Geisha" came to her rather quickly and it was spread nationally. However, after catching a criminal,  there was revenge and traitor among the geishas and the entire inn was burnt down. The large fire allowed no one to survive, except for Chiruka.Once again, Chiruka Satsuki became a curse to others. However, due to a bet, Hijikata and Sougo invited Chiruka to be the Shinsengumi's tactician and its' first female member. Will she get everyone killed once more or can she finally have a family? Read to join Chiruka Satsuki on a journey to her tragic past, amusing present, and a determined, hopeful future.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm no longer the Azure Reaper." She stared at him.

"You never were...it's just a stupid title given to you. Like mine to me."

"You are wrong. I should be the Scarlet Reaper...looked at my clothes, hands and face. They have been dyed red...scarlet. I never wanted this."

"It's not your fault. It's the country's."

Katsumi Entertainment is a prospering inn that had the best geishas in Japan. And currently, a fake Joui rebel who has been running around, extortioning people, is hiding and treating himself and his friends at Katsumi Entertainment.

"Vice-Captain! The target is located on the second floor, right wing, fourth room." Yamazaki, a Shinsengumi member quietly allowed the Shinsengumi inside the territory.

"Hmph! Fake or not, all lowlifes claiming to be a Joui will be exterminated." Toshi Hijikata strided in, followed by the First Division's Commander: Sougo Okita.

"Hijikata-san, I heard that the most popular geisha there drives out unwelcome guests ferociously." Okita commented.

"What do you mean by telling me this?"

"Well, I don't think they want to smell your mayonnaise breath."

"You bastard!" Hijikata drew out his sword and attempted to cut Okita. However, being used to his superior's antics, he dodged them all.

"Can I help you?" An extraordinary appealing young woman stood there, leaning at the entrance and looking at them with an unamused expression. She had thick, curly wavy black locks and piercing lake blue eyes. Underneath her left eye was a scar shaped as a flower. The only makeup she applied was blood red lipstick. The Shinsengumi inhaled sharply at the sight of her.

"None of your business" Hijikata answered, annoyed.

"Then can you please leave?" The woman crossed her arms.

"What?"

"You said it is none of my business. Then there should be no reason for you to make a ruckus on my boss's territory. You are disturbing our guests and profits."

"Tch. We're the Shinsengumi, and we are after a criminal." Hijikata announced. "My sources tell me he is in this inn. The Shinsengumi will search the inn and if you stop us, you will be arrested for interfering." Hijikata signalled his troops forward.

Hold on." The woman stood properly. "One second ago, you proclaim that it is none of my business and now you're going to search, my boss's, the other geishas and my territory?"

"I don't have time for this, lady." Hijikata gritted his teeth.

"Then please pay for any damages that you will cause."

"Wha? This is serious matter! If the Shinsengumi had to pay for every single damage done, then we would be broke!"

"Then you will do as I say."

"I don't have time for your games."

"No? You think I'm going to entrust a rowdy bunch of tax thieves to destroy my boss's business?Try and arrest me, but your reputation is already bad enough. I'm rather popular with my guests, so who knows what would happen if you arrest me for protecting my home?"

"Hijikata-san, what do we do? The lady looks serious. Should I just blow the entire place up?" Okita whispered.

"No...she's dead serious. If we try anything funny, it would damage Kondo-san's reputation."

"Is the demonic vice-captain scared of a geisha?" Yamazaki asked.

"No!" Hijikata punched his head. "Hey, missy! If you have failed to capture him...we will arrest you for buying the criminal to escape?"

"With no alibis?"

"Standing here, stopping us, creating wild bets...seems suspicious enough, no?"

"...Deal." She walked up the gentlemen and offered her hand. "Chiruka Satsuki."

"Toshiro Hijikata." Hijikata accepted the handshake. "So, what's the plan?"

"First, we need to find the location."

"Um...it is the second floor, right wing, fourth room." Yamazaki answered.

"Oh? You're in luck." The Satsuki grinned. "From here on, I need two of the strongest Shinsengumi members. Invade the room at anytime after I serve that pig a drink and after his friends leave. I'll make sure to request the assistance of the other employees. Oh and also, if I ever seem like I'm in danger, don't save me."

"That's a rather vague plan. Are you sure it will work?" Okita questioned.

"If I explain too much, the performance won't be convincing. Alright, mission start." Satsuki led Okita and Hijikata into the building.

She stopped four geishas and explained a few things, quietly. The four geishas nodded and two of them followed Satsuki and the two men. Satsuki looped her hair up and letting it be pinned by a blue hairpin. When they reached the room, Satsuki made the two men go to third room, telling them to hide. She and her fellow geishas grabbed their instruments and entered the fourth room.

"Sorry for the wait, gentlemen." The trio bowed.

The criminal and his two friends looked at them with lust, especially Satsuki.

"We'll perform the music piece: Caged Butterfly." Satsuki hid her disgusted grimace. She tuned her shamisen and signalled the other two girls.

She began strumming her shamisen. The girl on the right began to brush her fingers along the strings of the koto, accompanying Satsuki. Shortly afterwards, the two were joined by the girl on the left who began to blow the shakuhachi. Satsuki began to sing:

"Little crimson butterfly,

flew to the night moon.

Little crimson butterfly

always heading straight to the moon.

Not seeing the trap before it,

Little crimson butterfly,

Got caught in the trance of the spider.

Little crimson butterfly,

Flew along the path of fate.

Awaiting it was the song of death.

Dancing to the rhythm of darkness,

The little crimson butterfly was locked

By the cage of fate.

Little crimson butterfly stared,

Into the eyes of its own demise.

Little crimson butterfly,

always heading straight to the moon.

Not seeing the trap before it,

Little crimson butterfly,

Got caught in the trance of the spider.

Little crimson butterfly,

Flew along the path of fate.

Awaiting it was the song of death.

Dancing to the rhythm of darkness,

The little crimson butterfly was caged

By the death's lullaby."

"Hijikata-san…is it normal to be lured by such a dark song."

"For a sadist like you, yes."

"Hijikata-san."

"What?"

"Can I kill you now?"

"Shut up! They'll hear us!"

"All the more reason to kill you."

"We'll be busted if we talk anymore and ruin the mission, so you shut up!"

"Ohh~ Marvelous!" The fake joui clapped his hands along with his friends.

"My, you flatter us." Satsuki smiled.

"Are you, perhaps the famous and best geisha in Edo: Chiruka Satsuki?"

"I am not that great, my lord. I am simply a geisha, simply Chiruka Satsuki." Satsuki turned away at the knocking of the door. She slid it open and one of the previous geishas gave her three trays.. Her eyes looked to the room where the two Shinsengumi men were. Satsuki nodded, then took the three trays, passing two of them to the two other geishas.

The three girls exchanged looks and the two other geishas pulled the criminal's friends away, offering them a solo performance.

Once Satsuki was left alone with the mastermind criminal, she began to pour sake.

"What did you think about the music we played, my good lord?"

"It was...very alluring." He drank the sake with flourish. "Much like you, Miss Chiruka."

"My, using my first name already?" Satsuki smiled. The criminal has already began to show the symptoms of being drunk. "More sake?"

"Yes please." He took the cup and drank it.

"Hichiro Kenji, you are under arrest of extortioning, illegal trade and being a Joui Rebel." Hijikata burst down the door.

"Stay where you are!" Kenji grabbed Satsuki, holding a dagger to her throat.

Satsuki screamed and tried to struggle.

"Shut up, Chiruka! If any of you move, this woman dies!"

"?!" Hijikata couldn't move. He was perplexed on what to do. His brain was in a state of chaos. Satsuki told him not to move, even if she was in danger. But he could not tell if Satsuki was actually in danger or not. He became even more confused when she screamed for help.

"What do we do, Hijikata-san?" Okita asked.

"Tch, I don't know!"

"Hahaha! Drop your weapons!" Kenji stood up. He began rummaging his pockets for a gun and the moment he did, his hand, holding the dagger relaxed momentarily. Satsuki took this chance and pulled out her hairpin, pointing it at Kenji's iris.

"Hey, fat pig...drop your weapons."

"W-what are you doing, Chiruka? You're gonna hurt yourself if you swing that around."

"Me? Getting hurt? I know my hairpin is pointed at your iris, barely one inch away."

"..." Kenji dropped his weapons.

Satsuki bent down to grab the dagger but Kenji had grabbed the gun first pointing it straight at Satsuki.

"So the pig reacts fast? I praise you for that."

"You wretch! Drop your hairpin and dagger."

Satsuki puts down the hairpin but doesn't let go of the dagger.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Kenji screeched.

"I heard you perfectly well." Satsuki stood up and tilted her head slightly, dodging the bullet. The moment Kenji had let go of the trigger to pull it once again, she cut his wrist, avoiding the fatal spot, causing Kenji to let go. He struggled to fight back but Satsuki skillfully dodged his punches and punched him at managed to work her way through, pointing her dagger at his throat.

"You're centuries too early to fight me." Satsuki grabbed a nearby rope and tied him together.

"Good work boys. Just head over to room three and grab his henchmen." Satsuki went through Kenji's pocket, taking his wallet.

"Oh and Fat Kenji? The price of asking for this geisha is your entire wallet." She smirked.

"You..you bitch!" He screamed.

"Pickpocketing? In front of us?" Hijikata asked. He and Okita went beside her, lifting the fat man up.

"No...it's true that his entire wallet is the cost of asking for me." She pulled out the money, showing the, before putting them into her pocket.

"Chiruka-chan! Emergency!" The geisha from earlier bursted in. "I'm so sorry! They heard him calling you a...a...I mean never mind that! The two men ran away and Miyo got hurt!"

"Oh dear. If you two go find them now, you will be able to catch them…?!" Satsuki looked up realized what was happening. She pushed the three men away, out of the room and just in time. She got shot by a bullet on the shoulder and then the roof in the room crashed down, falling on top of Satsuki. The impact was so large, that she and the rubble went through the floor and down onto the first floor.

The geisha and the two Shinsengumi looked at the hole in horror while the extortionist laughed. -

"My name is no longer Chiruka Kibonoko. I am Chiruka Satsuki."


	2. Deals Mean Benefits

As Hijikata and Okita chased after the criminals, Yamazaki was with horrified guests, geishas, and maids frozen in place at the pile of broken wood. A pale, yet smooth porcelain hand was sticking out. It was quite obvious it's owner was a woman. Yamazaki hurriedly removed the broken parts, as splinters stabbed into his skin.

He didn't get far...and he only managed to remove three or so, but the hand twitched and went underneath the pile, and Chiruka pulled herself out. She was cut everywhere and the worst injury was her left arm, which was twisted the wrong way. She winced and pulled her layers of clothing apart to see her shin was peeling and bleeding nonstop. Chiruka sighed as she felting a trickle of blood flowing down her cheek. Her scarlet lips and the small bleeding cut on her lower lip made her look like a vampire. She noticed her scared audience and sighed once more.

Chiruka inhaled and ruffled her her with her right arm and licked her lips, with a smile. "It's rude to stare at a geisha who has performed her best with a terrified expression. A grand audience should be clapping! As punishment, I ask of all the guests to evacuate calmly and safely as the Shinsengumi has some business here. I pray that you will come back when we 'entertain' a rather rude and energetic customer."

The guests all snapped back to attention, blushing at the charisma and strength she possessed, despite that she just crawled back to life after being crushed by the collapsing wood. The Shinsengumi was capable of evacuating the guests with not too much of a struggle. Chiruka began ripping parts of her dress to bandage her shin and adjust her left arm to a less strain full position as she asked for her tobacco pipe.

A maid ran over and handed Chiruka her pipe, which was ornamented with a golden dragon. She smiled at Chiruka.

"I thought you gave up on smoking?"

"It's only when I need to snap back to life. I have not entered a battlefield for so long." She inhaled the smoke before exhaling it and continuing her speech. "I had forgotten the life and death situation."

"I hope you won't be too rash and push yourself over the limit." The maid frowned.

Chiruka breathed three more puffs before handing back her golden pipe to the maid. She walked to the lobby, where the displayed sword, a heirloom possession that was allowed to stay for the sake of the boss's government connection. "Don't worry Yuko, I won't. On the other hand, when you find Katsumi Anego, tell her I'll be borrowing her sword."

Chiruka unsheathed the sword and ran upstairs, as fast as her injury allows her. Yuko looked on with a worried look before she turned to help evacuate. She accidentally bumped into another geisha and apologized. She looked up and saw the inn's second most popular geisha rubbing her shoulder.

"Ah, Uruki-dono. Please help evacuate the guests." Yuko bowed.

Uruki glanced at the maid with a brief, blank look before she beamed and agreed.

Meanwhile, Chiruka ran through the building, looking for the criminals and the two Shinsengumi members. She reached the large VIP suite at the end of the hall to see the three criminals and the two Shinsengumi members facing off.

The man on Kenji's right charged at the two police officers but they both dodged. In the process of dodging, Sougo purposely made his leg come back slower. He swiftly brought his knee up, delivering a hard blow to the man's stomach. The man grimaced and swung his sword towards Sligo, barely missing his hair.

Meanwhile Hijikata and the man on Kenji's left were having a close battle with their swords locked. Hijikata broke away, intending to end the man with one struck before. He was wide open and that was when Hijikata noticed Kenji was beside him, ready to strike Hijikata down. There was no way for Hijikata to dodge that as he cursed and watched the doom draw closer.

"You won't be popular with that unsophisticated tongue of yours." Chiruka appeared as lightning, fending off Kenji's attack. "I want you to pay for the damage done in return for me saving your life. My boss would kill me if you don't."

"Hmmm...that wouldn't be bad...if she killed you. You do realize you are displaying an unlawful act in front of the government's dogs do you?" Hijikata smirked as he glanced at Chiruka's sword.

"I have a justified reason." She shifted her position, as she was trying to straying her injury as little as possible. "Not that the government would listen. I pray you can fight that horseface there?"

"Don't underestimate me, woman."

"Sorry to interrupt but...if you two don't wrap it up within five seconds. I'll blow everyone up." Sougo waved, as he was sitting on his opponent. "Actually I have a better idea." Sougo smirked. "Who finishes faster obeys the other person's three commands."

"That's a clever deal. Once I'm done, I'll be getting repairing fees." Chiruka watched Kenji draw his sword and attacking her.

"In your dreams. In fact the one who's going to win and get you arrested is me."

Hijikata positioned himself as the other man charged forward. He ducked and locked sword with the Jouist before knocking it aside and charging again, this time his sword was tilted in a different angle and pierced the criminal. He turned to see Chiruka who was finished at the same time.

Sougo whistled. "Hijikata-san, the lady's good." He silently replayed her fighting inside his mind. It was brief, and there wasn't any fancy movements, but there were enough actions to show that she was skilled.

Chiruka had dodged and balanced herself on her right arm as she delivered a kick and at a crazy speed, her sword slithered past the weak defense. Kenji was too perplexed and baffled and his movement was so boorish and slow compared to Chiruka's. Her snake like, yet graceful and agile attacks and movements weren't strong and heavy like most warriors. No, hers was insanely frightening and fast. You can't see nor anticipate her movement but by the time you see it's clear position, you have already lost. But what made Kenji especially terrified was that he saw a hallucination of the sword. The sword was a shining black snake except with familiar, bewitching, and horrific azure eyes. Kenji immediately lost his sanity but his heartbeat accelerated too fast and that led him to lose consciousness.

"Hmmm…" Hijikata looked at Chiruka with suspect, curiosity, and respect. If she could earn Sougo's respect, fight a Jouist, and finish the fight cleanly, she was skilled. He had seen Kenji's body. There were no signs of physical damage...but he could guess that she has completely mentally scarred him.

Chiruka looked at Kenji with an unimpressed look. She looked back at the two officers as she slid down against the wall. "Winner?"

Sougo sighed as he got off the criminal and sat on the futon. "Unfortunately it was a tie."

"Then let's both have one command each." Chiruka closed her eyes and stated, bluntly.

"Hah?" Hijikata handcuffed the criminals and spoke briefly into his communication, issuing orders. He hung up before resuming their conversation. "That seems hardly sensible."

"Very sensible. I get one wish, you get one wish. We had three wishes so...we can get...Sougo-kun is it? To make a wish."

"Sougo is fine." Sougo grinned sadistically. "And that is a great idea." He looked at Hijikata.

"Hijacking Tax-thief-san...I think…you can make your wish first." Chiruka opened her eyes.

"It's Hijikata Toshiro! And I'll wait until later for the wishes." He pulled out a cigarette.

"Toshi if you are going to smoke please do it somewhere, this is the VIP, smoke free room."

"Oi! Did you become lazy? Is my name that hard? Are you screwing with me?" Hijikata squashed his tobacco.

"My wish is repairment fees." Chiruka answered flatly and bluntly as she ignored the questions. She never liked formalities and preferred calling people by their first names.

"Tsk, fine." Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "And Sougo, what do you w- SOUGO?!"

Sougo was holding a large bazooka, aiming it at Hijikata. "I wish for Hijikata to die."

Chiruka stopped him at the speed of lightning with a dead serious glare. Sougo stared at her, as if daring her to spit out an order.

"Stop now, I need my repairment fees. You can kill him after I get my money and I can even help you if that's your wish. But I want the repairment fees first."

"Why you money lusting thief! All you care about is your profit! Wait until you end up in jail!" Hijikata snarled.

"If you two want to arrest me, please do so after the business is stable and when I'm all healed up. I have a trip to the hospital." Chiruka bowed, slightly unstable but she still had a cool and collected air around her. "Have a good day." She strolled off and Hijikata and Sougo weren't too far behind as they were dragging the criminals. They watch as geishas and maids run over to her with worried expressions. They began to pamper, scold and cry at the same time while Chiruka brushed off the special treatment, nodded to the lecturing and consoled the crying girls.

'"Hijikata-san, if the lady was a man, she would have been popular with women."

"Sougo, don't say irresponsible things."

"But Hijikata, they seem to genuinely like her. Are you going to arrest her?"

"Sougo...are you thinking about letting her go? She has a sword despite the Sword Ban."

Sougo was about to reply before he and Hijikata were blocked by a separate group. Uruki and her small group of geishas began gushing for their attention as Chiruka was sent off to the hospital.

"Wow, police-san~ Do you want to drink with us? Do you two have girlfriends? What music or dance do you want us to perform? We can get a special discount for you two!"

"Oi oi, give me a break. I thought this was a honourable inn with geishas, not a brothel with cheap women." Sougo shrugged off one of the women while Hijikata pulled out a cigarette and began smoking.

"We are, but it's hard to resist men like you two. Come drink with us and tell us all about your heroic deeds." Uruki clung onto Hijikata as another geisha clung onto Sougo.

"Are you sure you guys are supposed to play around with men while one of your geishas just fought, while risking her life to protect everyone here?" Hijikata replied. Uruki rolled her eyes and continued pestering the two to commission her.

Hijikata and Sougo managed to reach downstairs. They saw Yamazaki and majority of the Shinsengumi bow repeatedly in apology to a woman clad in vibrant red and gold. She had her silky, long caramel hair coiled and pinned to the back of her head with a dragon hair stick. Her purple eyes were bright, as if on fire. She did not speak but it was obvious she was not happy.

"Ah, Boss is angry." Uruki commented. She and her group let's go of Hijikata as they greeted Katsumi.

"Uruki…where were you this entire ti-"Katsumi stopped speaking as she saw Hijikata and Sougo.

"I assume you were with those men?" Katsumi opened up her fan.

"Yes, Katsumi-sama." Uruki bowed.

'"You were clinging onto men, while one of us was injured. When can you realize that ugly behaviour is one of the reasons why you're not the top geisha." Katsumi turned her head in disbelief, frustration and annoyance..

Katsumi looked at the two men and sighed. "Leave. When you come back next time, you better fix the damage, thanks Satsuki-chan and not damage our business again."

"You're not angry at us?" Sougo asked.

"I'm very angry!" Katsumi snapped. Sougo and Hijikata swallowed, as they can see this woman was a terrifying being of provoked any further. She sighed and fanned herself with a conflicted expression. "But Satsuki-chan said you were going to pay for the fees and didn't hold it against you. It's rare she didn't wring out all the profits she could have from someone who hurt our business. But I hope you carry on now…the staff and I have important things to deal with."

The Shinsengumi bowed and left, just luckily avoiding television crew, who began to broadcast the situation. And a certain viewer with silver permed hair was watching. "Isn't that where Chiruka lives and works?"


	3. Gintoki

Chiruka was back a week later with a bandaged shin and a cast for her arm. Her face had cuts that were healing and luckily, won't leave a scar.Unhappy with this, Katsumi began to scold her top geisha.   
“Why are you back here?” Katsumi covered her lower face with her fan.   
“To work.”  
“I can see that, but I'm asking why are you back here when you’re injured. A break doesn't hurt.”  
“Working is my hobby.” Chiruka answered with a hint of sarcasm.  
Katsumi snapped her fan closed and pinched the raven-haired girl with her free hand. “Don't get cheeky with me you rascal. You’ll scare away all of our guests.”  
“That's right, Satsuki-chan...take a break.” Uruki stepped into the lobby with a shamisen in her arms. “It'll be fine if I'm here.”   
“Uruki what are you doing here? I thought you were with our customer.” Katsumi poked the geisha on the forehead.  
“Ow...Katsumi-sama...the customer is quite drunk...I'm just fetching water.” Uruki smiled.   
“Hmph...hurry back and Chiruka...I didn’t expect you to return...but there’s a man who’s demanding you.”  
Uruki bowed and quickly went back. Chiruka stared at the older geisha before returning her attention to her boss. “A VIP? A new retard who has no idea how the pricing system is? Or a rich bastard?”  
“Special guest.” Katsumi had a tint of glee, as she opened her fan to hide her smile.  
Chiruka sighed and strolled to the geisha’s dressing room. Maids were scrambling here and there to help the geishas get ready for the day, as well as preparing for the guest’s needs. A clean and neatly folded kimono with hair accessories was placed on top of Chiruka’s table.  
As she slipped into her azure kimono, which had ornamental flowers on it and pinned up half of her hair, Chiruka grabbed the nearby shamisen and began to tune it. She coughed and did vocal warmups, testing her voice.  
Finally, Chiruka trudged up to the second floor, heading to the right wing and to where the special suite was. She kneeled down by the sliding door and spoke.  
“Chiruka Satsuki is here, my lord. With the wretched appearance of mine, I’m afraid I cannot serve you to my full potential. However, I’ll ensure you to be perfectly satisfied with our hospitality.”  
“Hmm...that better be correct, otherwise I’m demanding a refund. I’m already broke enough and to spend it on a poorly performed geisha? I’m not as kind as that.” A deep and familiar voice replied.  
Chiruka entered the room, with the pain in her arms slowly easing.  
“What a rude customer...attempting to earn our services without paying.” She brought the tray over to the man who was sitting their, ruffling his white, permed hair.   
“That’s because it’s rather unappetizing to have a half-dead woman serve me with her bloody figure.”   
“Then don’t call for me you silver, natural perm.” Chiruka scoffed and dropped the act. She poured pure wine into his cup...knowing that she didn’t need to dilute it with her special mixture. “How many years have it been, Gin?”  
Gintoki grinned and drank the entire cup in five seconds. “Seven years since you first came here…”  
“And four years since you last came to see me.” Chiruka adjusted her shamisen so it was resting on her shoulder. She began strumming the strings with her uninjured hand to provide a relaxing atmosphere for the old friends. “What made you change your mind?”  
“Humans change all the time.”  
“Really? You haven't changed at all...you’re still that lazy-ass, perverted, broke, cheeky, scamming, retarded-”  
“Mom! I'm here for entertainment...not a lecture from a mother hen.” Gintoki waved his empty cup, motioning Chiruka to pour more wine.  
“And I'm not here to serve a man who isn't willing to pay for my precious time.” Chiruka filled up the cup, but grabbed it and drank it herself instead.  
“Give me a break...I'm here to visit an old friend...do I have to pay to visit?” Gintoki just grabbed the wine bottle and began to drink from that.  
“You have to pay for the wine.”  
“Ok fine fine...but seriously, what did you do this time? Pick a fight with a terrorist? The Shinsengumi?” Gintoki huffed in exasperation, hiding his worry.  
“Amazing, cotton head. Did you get a job at a fortune teller’s booth?” Chiruka called for a maid to bring more food.  
“Well that’s because I’m just that awesome-”Gintoki choked on his wine and began coughing. “Wait what? C-c-c-c-chiruka-chan? W-w-w-w-what do you mean?”  
“Hm? You didn’t come here because of the news? The news said: ‘Katusmi Inn, a rather popular inn with Edo’s best geishas working there, suffered from a terrorist attack. Luckily there was only one severely injured woman of age 22. The Shinsengumi was already at the scene and have apprehended the criminals.’” Chiruka quoted from memory.   
“It never said anything about a woman picking a fight with both the terrorists and the Shinsengumi.”   
“...”Chiruka stood up abruptly and dusted herself. “It’s getting late, dear customer. Please take a good rest and we’ll be sure to place your overnight fees on your tab.”   
Gintoki grabbed her and forced her to sit back down. “Oi...Chiruka-chan…care to explain?”  
“Nothing to explain, Gin.” Chiruka raised her hands as if trying to calm Gintoki down. She wore her usual calm and collected expression, but there were beads of sweat trickling down the side of her face. “I-t’s not like a picked a fight with them. I just made a gamble, constantly ‘asked’ for money, insulted a few people, made a few men drunk, and mentally damaged a terrorist. See? It’s not a big deal.” Chiruka sighed and leaned on the table.   
“That’s even worse, Chiruka. You’re like an old man who hangs out at the casino all day and does shady businesses. I didn’t raise you like thi-”  
“Oh my lord! I don’t want to become a cotton head, worthless Sakata Gintoki!” Chiruka fake gasped but her eyes were mocking.  
“Hey! Are you calling me a-” Gintoki was supposed to point accusingly at Chiruka but he accidentally poked her breast. Chiruka sighed and closed her eyes. She smiled brightly before grabbing his finger and made his finger bend the other way.   
“Dear guest, it’s not good to envelope yourself with alcohol.” Chiruka lets go of the crying Gintoki and sighed.  
“Ow,ow,ow...b-but I’m honestly glad that you haven’t changed. Although your bust may have incr-” Chiruka twisted Gintoki’s arm in an extremely uncomfortable position but didn’t break it.   
“And I see cotton head Gin didn’t change much, either.” Chiruka lets go after a while. “I haven't heard from the others in a while. How are the other three idiots?”  
“...”Gintoki didn’t answered and stared at the flower shaped scar on Chiruka’s left cheek.  
“Gin?”   
“ They’re out there, living out their lives.”  
“As…?”  
“Well I’m a Boss now.”  
“Holy crap...Gin what have you done?” Chiruka looked genuinely mortified.  
“What?”  
“Did you blackmail your employees? Chain them up? Perform domestic violence? Gin...the earlier you confess your crimes, the less painful it’ll be.”  
“Woman, what are you talking about? There are still people out there who respects me.” Gintoki was irritated, but not in a bad way. It’s been so long since he had seen his friend so their conversations were definitely refreshing.  
“Gin...it’s not good to put yourself under the illusion of being a well respected man of society.” Chiruka shifted her expression to that of pity.  
“Why you…” Gintoki began but then smirked. His face transformed to his troll face and Chiruka shivered.   
“Hey, Chiruka. Remember that night? When you had to go to the forest? And then you walked right into their nest?”   
And for the first time in four years, Chiruka displayed her most expressive face: Disgust and discomfort.   
Gintoki wore a smug grin and then chugged the rest of his alcohol and slapped down a wad of cash.   
“Thanks for the entertainment. It was a satisfying performance. For a woman with an irritable attitude.”  
Chiruka coughed and recovered her calm demeanour. “Are you leaving already?”  
Gintoki stopped by the doorway, yet he didn’t say anything. Chiruka didn’t bother to look at her comrade.  
“Is it going to be another four years until you visit me?”  
“...Who knows.”  
“As usual a vague answer. Just don’t forget the promise that all four of you promised me. Even if all four of you lead completely different lives, please remember the promise. ”   
“I know. We know.”  
“Then…” Chiruka turned and bowed, with her head pressed to the ground. “Have a safe trip, dear customer.”  
Gintoki took one last glance and the black haired beauty before closing the sliding door. He was greeted by Katsumi, who was smoking from a dragon pipe, the very one Chiruka used to possess.  
“Did you only come back because of the news?” Katsumi blew out a puff of smoke. But Gintoki didn’t reply.  
“Otherwise your wouldn’t have come back.”  
“That might be impossible. I don’t think I have the chose to not ever see her again.” Gintoki ruffled his hair.  
Katsumi and Gintoki walked side by side in silence.  
“You should visit her more often and bring some of your friends. I think she would be more relaxed to be with you and her past comrades than with us, random and fragile women. Yes...fragile and weak... If it weren’t for her...who knows how many of us would lose our chastity by now. And because we’re weak, she’s too scared to open up.”  
“Chiruka is not that weak. Nor are women in general.” Gintoki and Katsumi walked past Uruki, who was holding a candle.  
“Ah, Mister Sakata, Boss...good evening.” She bowed before walking away in a rush.  
Gintoki watched the geisha walk away before signing out with Katsumi at the lobby.   
“Why did you think that geisha needed a candle? It’s pretty well lit here.”  
“She has been going out lately at night...I plan to scold her later.” Katsumi ticked off a few boxes and inhaled, then exhaled from her dragon pipe.   
“Hmmm...Oh and Chiruka should have the money.”   
Katsumi stared at Gintoki before signing him out. “You better not be lying.”  
“What’s with all of you, doubting and looking down at me. I’m a honourable man.”  
“Mhmm. Well Mr Sakata, thank you for your patronage and we hope to see you again.” Katsumi flicked her pen in Gintoki’s direction, dismissing him.  
Gintoki ruffled his hair and walked away, sighing. He thought back to when he first met Chiruka. “At least she seems to be in good shape.” He thought. “Guess I’ll go back to Yorozuya’s.” He crossed his arms and naturally permed head began to disappear from Katsumi’s eyesight.  
“Katsumi.” Chiruka appeared from behind. She tapped her boss lightly on the shoulder and handed her an envelope with cash within it.  
“Chiruka! You should get some rest.” Katsumi took it and began counting the money. She then wrote down the payment next to Gintoki’s name.  
Surprisingly, Chiruka didn’t disobey and headed to her own room, on the third floor. She laid out her futon and began to undress. She wore only her inner layer of white kimono and tucked herself in the warm and fluffy covers.  
Fifteen minutes passed and the black haired beauty fell asleep. But not with lovely dreams. Her nightmares were filled with memories of the past.  
First, a man with long bring hair stood in front of her, with three other boys. He outstretched his hands, murmuring: “Come here, Chiruka.” The dream quickly transitioned to a bloody hell as Chiruka’s conscious took form in her dream. She watched a white haired samurai who beheaded her beloved teacher.  
Red, spider lily petals began to flutter everywhere and she was located somewhere else. In an abandoned temple. Chiruka watched her younger self get pinned onto a table as one of the men used a hot iron pipe and branded her on her cheek.   
“Stop” Chiruka covered her ears to prevent herself from hearing her screams, the sizzling of burnt flesh, and the blood.   
THe nightmare stopped and Shoyo was in front of her once more.   
“Sensei…” Chiruka lifted her hands.  
“Chiruka...it’s time to wake up. It’s still one hundred years too early for you to play hooky and come to this side.” Shoyo smiled before the nightmare cracked like glass, and shattered.  
Chiruka’s eyes fluttered open and she was sweating. Her eyes met a black marker, held by a familiar face.  
“Sougo-kun, what are you doing?” Chiruka sat up and grabbed hold onto the marker. She snapped it in half and glared at the other three figures.  
“Katsumi…”   
“C-Chiruka! The Shinsengumi’s Chief wanted to personally thank you for assisting with the capture of the Jouist’s rebels.” Katsumi opened her fan and began to flutter it like crazy.  
“Nice to meet you, Satsuki-dono. I thank you for the capture of the rebels. My name is Kondou Isao, the Chief of the Shinsengumi.” Kondo bowed.   
“They were fake Jouists. I despise people who lie. That’s all.” Chiruka looked away and out of the windows.  
“That’s all? Lady...you can use a sword...with great skill...don’t just dismiss that.” Hijikata twitched his eyebrows.  
“Fine, i just wanted you to pay for the damages you caused.” Chiruka retorted.  
“And you call me a tax thief? You look like a shady scammer yourself.”  
“Excuse me? I don’t damage every goddamn property when I perform my job.”   
“Why you-”  
“Now, now, Toshi. Satsuki-dono helped us capture the criminals...and that is what matters.” Kondou   
“Kondou-san, that woman can use a sword. She has a sword.” Hijikata glared at Chiruka.  
“So do you.” Chiruka sighed in exasperation. “Does that mean you can get arrested too?”  
“I’m a police for God’s sake!”  
“And I’m a geisha for God’s sake! I’m a helpless woman who needed a weapon to defend myself.” Chiruka mimicked Hijikata’s tone.  
“Let me kill her!” Hijikata raised his sword, only to be stopped by Kondou.  
“So you’re here only to say ‘thank you’?” Chiruka asked, clearly unamused with the group of boys.   
“No...they’re here just to see if your injuries are alright and to pay for the damages.” Katsumi snapped her fan closed.  
“Shut up! Stop sugar coating things! We just wanted to make sure that this woman won’t demand anything like medical fees! And we see she’s perfectly fine.” Hijikata grimaced.  
“Hijikata-san you’re so petty.” Sougo began.  
“Honestly, having to cause a frail girl like me to be injured, and then not even to check I’m alright…” Chiruka sighed.  
“And then demanding money…” Sougo shook his head.  
“So very despicable.” Chiruka and Sougo looked down at him.  
“Curse you, you sadist combo!” Hijikata gritted his teeth.  
“Us, sadistic? Sougo looks like one innocent child. Do not discriminate against those in a lower position!” Chiruka patted Sougo’s head.  
“Hah?” Hijikata looks baffled.  
“She’s right Hijikata...Love and peace is very important.” Sougo did the peace sign.  
“Why you-” Hijikata looked really mad but Kondou still continued to hold him back.  
“W-well...it seems you are fine! The Shinsengumi has a bit of business left to solve! Take care Katsumi-dono, Satsuki-dono.” Kondou bowed as the three retreated. Hijikata struggled and peered in: “Don’t forget that I have one more wish, woman!” He smirked evilly.  
“Oh my...and you call yourself a policeman. Should you really be sounding like a criminal?” Chiruka looked away out of mockery.  
“I-!” Hijikata was dragged away and Katsumi sighed.   
“Well, I’ll leave too so you can get a bit of rest.”  
“...” Chiruka stared the closed, sliding door before sighing and rubbing the side of her head in exasperation. “Ugh...My head hurts from the loudness earlier. I hope that police won’t come by anytime soon.” Chiruka closed her eyes.

“So...Why are you here?” Chiruka’s eyebrow twitched. It’s been a week and she was requested by one of the clients to play the shamisen. And her clients, were a room of Shinsengumi members which included: Hijikata, Kondou, and Okita. They all looked at her.   
Sougo merely replied: “Let’s party.” With the most bored and dead expression in his voice.  
“Are you serious?” Chiruka exchanged stares with Hijikata with an intense atmosphere between them. She looked at his bowl of rice with mayonnaise on top. “What’s that? Dog food?”


End file.
